User talk:HungryPaperweight
Important: There are a few rules to follow on my talk page, and more may be added as I remember them or as problems come up. For now, though, there's only two: #No swearing, or any other inappropriate language. #No insults, personal attacks, etc. After all, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." If you follow these two simple rules, we shouldn't have any problems. If you break these rules, then at the very least I'll edit your post so that it complies. In more serious (or simple) cases, you get reverted. Of course, if you just use some common courtesy, none of this should be an issue. Enjoy! Getting started on the SMBZ Wiki Hello I see you tryin to make the SMBZ If it's ok If I could Help ya on it?..... Thax -Cente :Naturally. I doubt I'd be able to do everything on my own. On another note, it seems to me that you're new to editing, so if you need any tips feel free to ask. One thing I'd like to mention now: it's generally a good idea to sign your posts on talk pages. I can see that you tried, but on Wikis signatures are usually added by typing four tildes (like this: ~~~~) and the Wiki puts your signature in automatically. At any rate I hope we can make this Wiki a place worth visiting. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's still aways away from that goal. I can't get off my lazy bottom to make transcripts, plot summaries, or character images. However, I do like how the users so far have been doing a pretty good job. DarknessLord 02:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Axem Rangers: Red vs. Yellow :Originally posted on my user page: Yeah uh dude. You're the dude who corrects things right? Well Understand that Red is physically stronger than Yellow. I know what I'm talking about. If you just take a look at Axem Yellow and Red, don't you think that evryone would say Yellow is stronger? Well then I must have good reasons if I'm thinking the other way around, don't yah think? Trust me on this one. :My reply: :I'll be discussing the "who's stronger" issue on the Axem Red talk page. In the meantime, there's two points I'd like to address: :#If you want to leave someone a message, do so on their talk page (a.k.a. here) rather than on their user page. User pages are for a person's personal use, not for others to come along and leave a bunch of stuff there. :#You said: "Well then I must have good reasons if I'm thinking the other way around, don't yah think?" You may be right: if you think differently than everyone else, then maybe you're right and everyone else is wrong. On the other hand, maybe you're wrong and everyone else is right. Hopefully we're both right and just don't yet realize that we're saying the same thing in different ways. But to answer your question: No, not really. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks A Million Thank you for reverting those ridiculous edits by the spamming IP. I'm pretty sure it was a bot, deleting or replacing content that quickly. But without you, I would have had to undo soooooo many more edits than I already had to. So, thanks, HungryPaperweight, that was a real help. -SMBZ Wiki Admin, DarknessLord 23:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC)